


Sweet distractions

by Yoonminshipper221



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Deepthroating, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminshipper221/pseuds/Yoonminshipper221
Summary: This was inspired by jeonghan eating some strawberries in a vlive. It is set during the song recordings for the directors cut albumJeonghan was recording with Woozi and got bored after finishing and one thing led to another and he started sucking him off.You could say it was some long needed stress relief for WooziNothing could be better than an angel sucking you off





	Sweet distractions

Sweet distractions  
It was the day that jeonghan had to record fallin for u with woozi.  
Woozi was all set and ready in the recording studio sitting at his table with all his papers.  
Jeonghan on the other hand was late with a coffee in hand.  
"Why are you so late you were supposed to be here at 8:45, it's 8:50 now".  
"Sorry I was a bit caught up with some stuff"  
"I'll smash you into little bits with my guitar if you are fucking late again"  
Jeonghan starts to snigger at woozi's temper.  
"What's so funny", woozi says with a stern look on his face.  
"You look cute when you're angry"  
"Just get your ass in the recording room"  
Jeonghan listens to him and walks towards the door but still with a grin on his face.

45 minutes later after finishing their recording.

"You can really concentrate when you try" Woozi says slightly impressed but he immediately regrets it when jeonghan appears in front of him with a smile.  
"Really well thank you i think that's the first compliment you gave me."

Woozi thought he fucked up letting a compliment slide but jeonghan got bored straight away after finishing the recording.

He came back shortly after as woozi played back the song editing a few bits. 

In his hands was a bowl of strawberries.

"You piece of shit those are mine, you stole them from the fridge"  
"Oh sorry I didnt know these were yours", jeonghan says looking at woozi while he sucked, licked and swallowed the strawberries.

"Why are you eating it like that"  
"Like what" jeonghan says with an innocent angelic expression and tone of voice.

"So s-seductively" woozi stutters

"Oh you like this" jeonghansays again wearing that devilish smile on his pretty face.

"Well n-no it's not" woozi says getting hard in his pants and almost instinctively moving his hand towards his erection, lust clouding his thoughts.

"Oh let me help you there I think you need some relief from all this work on the album"

"Why does this sound like a porno"  
"I didn't intend to suck you off I guess it turned into a porno somehow because I'm horny"

"I've seen all the other members cock's but never yours"  
Jeonghan says kneeling down on the floor after finishing his last strawberry which leave his lips cherry red.

"Shit you look so hot like that"

He yanks woozi's jeans down his legs revealing his erection hidden under his boxers. Jeonghan teases him licking the clothed erection before taking his boxers off.

"Wow I didn't expect you'd be so thick, I mean you're not as big as others but damn your cock is so thick and hard"

He took woozi's heavy pink cock in his hand stroking it up and down before licking along a vein on the underside of his dick.

Woozi groans in pleasure as jeonghan starts sucking on the tip swirling his tongue around the angry red tip.

His full red lips strech around woozi's thick pink cock making woozi groan in ectasy.

"Ah fuck," woozi groans as his dick enters the tight mouth of jeonghan.

He grabs jeonghan's head and fucks his mouth feeling the wetness and warmth as he sees jeonghan hollow out his cheeks sucking on his thick dick.

His lips look so red and full stretched around woozi's cock.

Jeonghan pulls off woozi's cock with a lewd pop.

"Can I deepthroat you" jeonghan says looking as innocent as ever with that angelic face and red puffy lips from the blowjob. How could woozi resist.

"Shit ok"  
Jeonghan gets to work with a sultry grin on his face.

"Stand up it'll be easier that way"  
Woozi obeys and jeonghan almost immediately wraps his lips around his cock and places his hands on woozi's ass to stabalise himself as he bobs his head back and forth on woozi's thick cock. 

He hits the back of jeonghan's mouth making jeonghan gag as spit drip down his chin and making woozi's cock more slippery with slick.

Jeonghan pulls back slowly licking around woozi's now slippery cock. But woozi immediately shoves his dick into back jeonghan's mouth forcing his head down on his cock until his nose pressed against his pubic hair. 

He pulls off a bit before ramming his cock back into jeonghan's pretty mouth forcing his head to bob faster onto his dick.

"You're such a pretty angel," Woozi says complimenting the older boy.  
"Your pretty mouth strtched around my thick cock"  
"Fucking slut"

"Your pretty mouth is begging to be fucked, such a pretty cockslut aren't you drooling making a mess over my cock".  
Jeonghan gets hard over this dirty talk being tempted to stroke his hard cock.

Woozi soon let's go as he bears climax.  
Pulling jeonghan off his cock as a thick string of saliva connects his cock to jeonghan's pretty red lips.  
Jeonghan looks fucking gorgeous kneeling down spit all over his mouth.  
Woozi takes his cock and disconnects the saliva making a long string drop down his cock.  
He starts stroking his cock made wet and slippery with the aid of jeonghan's hot mouth.

"Cum on my face woozi-ah, cum on my pretty face"  
"Shit you dirty boy," Woozi says groaning as thick strings of cum leave his cock while he looks down on the perfect portrait on jeonghan.  
He looks so angelic but his face also looks so dirty stained with thick white strings of cum that were stuck on his face.  
"Fuck jeonghan," he says taking his cock and smearing some cum over jeonghan's soft face and then shoving his thick cock in his mouth for jeonghan to swallow some of his seed.

"Wow your cum tastes sweet like strawberries"  
"That was probably becuase you ate strawberries before"

"Anyway the recording is over so let me clean myself up"

"Wait a minute, c-can I take a picture of you"  
"Sure I bet you're going to put this in your wank bank"  
"No it's just you look pretty with cum on your face"  
"Yeah you're wanking over me again later"  
Jeonghan grins taking woozi's phone and taking a few selfies.  
"Here you go, and remember if you need another blowjob you can always ask me"  
That was definitely a day woozi would remember for a long time to come.

2 days exactly when he was horny again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short smut I was supposed to write a verkwan smut for seungkwan's birthday but i think you'll have to wait a bit for that.


End file.
